Usa and Mamoru Chapter 1
by Mamoru's Playmate
Summary: Please read this and tell me if it bites
1. Usa and Mamoru Chapter 1

USA AND MAMORU  
  
By Sailor_Moon_21  
  
This is a sequel to Sailor Jes' "The Way" (if you haven't read it please do it's a wonderful story). I'm sorry I felt that the story couldn't end where it did. We all know the disclaimers: "All Sailor Moon characters belong to Nako Takeuchi, except the characters I create. If you have any comments please send them to sailor_moon21@juno.com .  
  
NOTE: It would be helpful to read Sailor Jes' story first to understand what's taking place.  
  
:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)   
  
  
Chapter 1: "Getting settled in new places"  
  
As Mamoru stepped off the plane he began to miss Usagi more every minute then he started to doubt that he could make it three years without her. {Well, its only three years} he thought to himself as he continued to the baggage claim. Then after he picked up his luggage he took a taxi to the university and it dropped him off in front of the dorm.  
  
His room contained two beds with a nightstand for each and dressers for two people. As he began to put the picture of him and Usagi on his nightstand he starred at it for awhile until a voice spoke and he put the picture on the night and turned around. "I guess we're going to be roommates for awhile. My name is Ken Andrews what's yours?" "Chiba Mamoru." "So did your parents just drop you off?" Ken asked as he walked over to Mamoru and looked at the picture by his bed. "No, they're on a trip in the amazon searching for rare plants. The taxi just dropped me." "So, who's the girl in the picture? Is she your sister or something? Because she's beautiful!" "She's my girlfriend", said Mamoru. "Oh, I didn't mean to sound desperate or something." "That's okay, it wouldn't be the first time someone said that about her."   
  
"So Chiba, where are you from?" Asked Ken. "Tokyo, Japan." "That's far away. So is that where your girlfriend is?" "Yes, she has a job over there, if she didn't I would have brought her with me." "What does she do?" "She's a writer." "Aren't you afraid that she'll find someone else while you're in school?" "Nope, because we made a promise to each other. I'm thinking about going to visit her for Christmas as a surprise."  
  
@------ @------ @------ @------ @------ @------ @------  
  
Meanwhile back in Japan, Usagi can't stop thinking about Mamoru since she left Tokyo. Usagi had found her article's for Mr. Osaka's magizine very interesting and sometimes very exhausting depending on the amount of research that they required. Although, she loved her job Usagi wanted to be with Mamoru.  
  
"So Minako have you, Makoto and Ami found boyfriend's yet?" "No, we're still looking, Usagi. Have you heard from Mamoru?" "No, but I'm sure he's doing well. I'm coming back to Tokyo for Thanksgiving to come and see you guys and visit my parents, if I have time." "That's sounds like a plan Usagi, we'll be happy to have you stay with us, if you want to?" "Of course Minako, I wouldn't want to stay with anyone else."  
  
@------ @------ @------ @------ @------ @------ @------  
  
Mamoru sat on his bed and stared at the picture of him and Usagi and started to think about what he could get her for Christmas. Then Ken walked in. "You must really love her love her a lot to sit in this room by yourself and look at that picture." "Usa is very special to me, she is very different from other girls. The year we spent apart was the hardest on both of us, but we survied it." "So what are you doing for Thanksgiving break, Chiba?" "I haven't a clue. I was thinking about staying on campus for Thanksgiving because I'm going to Tokyo for Christmas." "My parents live about fifteen minutes away from school, if you would like to join us for Thanksgiving, Chiba." "Thank you, Ken. I would like that very much. Also Ken, Mamoru is my first name, so feel free to call me Mamoru." "Okay, Mamoru." "I wonder what Makoto is cooking is for Thanksgiving { maybe Usa will be there}." "Is Makoto your brother or sister?" "She is Usa's friend and a great cook, and she has her own business." "Sounds like I need to go with you to Japan sometime." "What about for Christmas break? Me and Usa can show you around." "Ok, I'll tell my parents at Thanksgiving. Do you know if Makoto is single?" "From what I know she is. I've got to go make a call I'll be back."  
  
Mamoru leaves the room to find a phone and call Makoto and Minako. The phone rings and Minako picks up. "Hello?" "Hello, Minako. How are you?" "Mamoru, is that you?" "Yes, do you know if Makoto has a boyfriend yet?" "No, she doesn't. Mamoru, why are you asking? Did Usagi dump you?" "No, Minako. Don't tell Usa, but for Christmas break I'm spending it in Japan. I miss her so much and I want to spend some time with her. My roommate is also coming with, if that's okay?" "Yes, Mamoru. Please bring us all boyfriends from America." "Well, then we'll see you for Christmas, Minako." "Bye, Mamoru. See you for Christmas."  
  
@------ @------ @------ @------ @------ @------ @------  
  
"So Usagi, what are you doing for Thanksgiving and Christmas?" "Well Naru, I'm going home for Thanksgiving, but I'm not really sure what I'm doing for Christmas. I want to be with Mamoru, but he's in America. I would go to America to be with him, but my parents would miss me, so I guess I'm going to spend Christmas with my parents as usual." "Me and Umino are going to my parents for both. Well, I wish you lots of luck Usagi." "Thank you, Naru."  
  
:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)   
  
Please stay tuned for chapter two: "Thanksgiving Break."   



	2. Usa and Mamoru Chapter 2

Usa and Mamoru  
Chapter 2: "Thanksgiving"  
By Sailor_Moon_21   
(sailor_moon21@juno.com)  
:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)   
  
Minako and Makoto picked Usagi up at the train station. "Train number 179 now arriving", said a voice. The 179 was train that Usagi was on. Minako and Makoto were so happy to have Usagi home for Thanksgiving; but they had to figure out how to get Usagi to come back for the big surprise at Christmas.  
"So did you miss us, Usagi?" Asked a very excited Minako who missed her friend very much. "Of course, Minako; but I miss Mamoru the more," said a very sad Usagi. "I've also been rethinking this working for Mr. Osaka, it's nice and all, but it's really not the same." "USAGI, have you gone nuts, this is no time to be having second thoughts." "Well, I haven't told Mr. Osaka yet, but I put out a couple of résumé's and I got an offer. I leave after New Year's. I'm going to working for a newspaper. The only thing is that I'll be leaving Japan." "Where are you going?" Asked Minako and Makoto with a puzzled look on their faces. "It's a surprise, Minako!" "Oh, okay, Usagi."  
As Usagi goes to get her luggage, Minako whispers to Makoto. "I have a feeling this new job is in Boston." "Why does she have to go so far away, Minako?" "Because she misses Mamoru and with this new job she gets to be with him." Minako finished, then they both went to help Usagi.  
@------ @------ @------ @------ @------ @------ @------ @------  
  
"Mom, dad this is my friend Mamoru Chiba," said Ken to his parents. "So Mamoru, what are you studying?" Asked Mrs. Andrews. "To be a doctor." "You look a little down what's wrong?" "Nothing, I'm just thinking, I need some air. I'll be back," said Mamoru.   
"Ken, dear does your friend have something bothering him?" "He misses his girlfriend a lot." "Where is she? You guy could have brought her too." "She lives in Japan, mom. He's going to visit her for Christmas." "That's sweet, but why doesn't she come here." "Well, he says, that she doesn't want to be far away from her friends and family."   
Mamoru comes back from getting some air. "Don't worry I just took a walk." "Ken dear and hum Mamoroo, dinner is ready." "Okay", answered Ken and Mamoru. "This is like the holidays at Usa's house." "Who's Usa???" asked Mrs. Andrews. A good friend of mine", replied Mamoru. "Oh, Ken your cousin Suzie called and she wanted to know if she could borrow that 'Three Lights' CD you have."   
Mamoru coughed at the words 'Three Lights'. The Three Lights' Seiya Kou had caused him so much pain, and hearing the name 'Three Lights' made him remember all those forgotten and painful memories; except for the night he beat the crap out of Seiya, that one memory caused an evil grin on his face.  
"Mamoru, are you okay?" Asked Mrs. Andrews. "Yes, I was remembering something, that's all." "So Mamoru, I hear you have a girlfriend and that she lives in Japan." "Yes, she's working while I'm away at school. I miss her a lot. It's kind of like we've known each other forever. Thank you very much for dinner Mrs. Andrews. It was delicious, but I've got to get going. It was very nice to meet you." And Mamoru got up from the table and left.  
"He's a very lonely and depressed young man," commented Mrs. Andrews. "Did say anything about his parents since you guys have been roommates?" "Not really. I asked him if his parents dropped him off when we arrived at the school. He said, 'they were on a trip in the amazon searching for rare plants,' after he said that I didn't bother to push the issue, because I don't think that he's telling the truth; for all I know they could have died some how."  
@------ @------ @------ @------ @------ @------ @------ @------  
  
Mamoru walked from Ken's back to the dorm. While he on his way back he thought about has could surprise Usa for Christmas with the perfect present. As Mamoru was thinking he decided that he couldn't stand being without her any longer, so he thought about what he could do.  
Then it dawned on him what he could get her for Christmas a one way ticket to America and an engagement ring then she couldn't say no to!!! Also, he had to start looking for a place to live since Usa might be coming back with him and Ken was starting to get on his nerves.  
@------ @------ @------ @------ @------ @------ @------ @------  
  
Makoto cooked a big Thanksgiving dinner like she did every year. They had turkey, stuffing, cranberry sauce, gravy, peas, and mashed potatoes with apple, pumpkin and pecan pie. Dinner was held at Usagi's parent's house since Minako and Makoto's apartment was a little small for holiday occasions.  
"Makoto, this dinner is great. I only wish Usagi was having a better time!" Minako joked. "So how's your job going, Usagi?" Asked Makoto. "Good, why?" "You just seem a little down. And also it would do you good to come back for Christmas," said Minako. "Minako, do you know something you're not telling me about Christmas???" "No, just it wouldn't be the same with you here that's all." "Minako, you're keeping something from me now spill it!!!"   
Just then the phone rings and Makoto picks up. "Hello?" "Hi, Makoto is Usagi there?" "She's currently giving Minako the third degree." "Can you please go get her it's important." "Okay, hold on." "Usagi, phone." "Who is it Makoto?" "Come and talk to person, then you'll know who it is." Usagi ran to get the phone.   
"Miss me much, Usa." "MAMO-CHAN," Usagi screamed with excitement. "I missed you so much, Mamo-chan. I got some exciting new to tell you." "What is it, Usa?" "I got a job offer for a newspaper in Boston and I excepted it." "That's great, Usa." {Now I don't have to beg her to come back with me}, thought Mamoru. "And I start a couple of weeks after the holidays." "Well, I've got some news for you, I'm coming to see you for Christmas." "Why, Mamo-chan?" "Because I don't want to be without you for Christmas and also because you, Minako, Makoto, Ami and Motoki are the closest thing to a family I have." "I wish it was Christmas now instead of in a few weeks." "Well, I'll be there in a couple of weeks when school gets for Christmas break. Well, 'til I see you again, Usa." "Good-bye, Mamo-chan."  
Usagi walked back to the dinner table and starred at her food even longer now, than before. "Don't worry, Usa; everything will be alright," said Makoto. "I'm tried, I think I'm going to go home and go to bed."   
@------ @------ @------ @------ @------ @------ @------ @------  
  
Back in his room Mamoru sat in silence after his talk with Usagi on the phone. He starred at the picture of the two of them sitting in the park. Then Mamoru picked up the picture and placed it in his arms and lay down on his bed and went to sleep for the night. As he slept Mamoru thought about what type of ring to get Usagi for Christmas.  
@------ @------ @------ @------ @------ @------ @------ @------  
  
"Usa, I love you so much..." Ken walked into the room quietly as Mamoru talks in his sleep. "Usa, please come back with me when I return to school. I can't bear being without you any longer..." Ken steps into his own bed quietly and goes to sleep. "Usa, I'm coming to see you for Christmas, because I miss you so much..."  
@------ @------ @------ @------ @------ @------ @------ @------  
  
"Minako, you almost let the cat out of bag. Do you want Usagi to get mad at Mamoru again? If you don't remember what happened I can refresh your memory!" "Yes, I remember what happened. Sometimes I get so excited with what's going on that I forget who I'm talking to." "That's no excuse, but if you have to go around the subject by changing it to another topic." "Well, when he comes he's bringing his roommate with him." "Let's go to sleep and we'll all do something fun tomorrow." Minako and Makoto go to their bedrooms.  
:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)   
  
Please stay tuned for chapter 3: "Down Time".   



	3. Usa and Mamoru Chapter 3

Usa and Mamoru  
  
By Sailor_Moon_21 (sailor_moon21@juno.com)  
  
Chapter 3: "Down Time"  
  
:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)   
  
Mamoru was walking around downtown Beantown (AN: Boston for non-natives) looking in the windows of the stores and something happened to catch his eye. It was the perfect ring. 'Usa will love this,' Mamoru thought to himself. He walked into the jewerly store and bought the ring.  
  
When he arrived back at his room he had Usagi's christmas present with him and he had everything ready with the apartment so when they came back from Japan, Mamoru could spend some time with Usagi before she started work.   
  
Ken walked in while Mamoru is boxing up his things. "We're only going to Japan for Christmas," commented Ken. "After we come back from Japan, I won't be your roommate any more." "Why is it something I said?" "No, when we leave Japan, Usa is coming also." "Why is she coming? Do you miss her that much?" "She got a job over here and she's going to need a place to say; and I don't think the school would like it if a girl was living in a dorm full of guys. I miss her so much you can't being to image how much I want to hold her right now." "So why don't you just transfer to a school in Japan that's like this school." "There isn't one in Japan, also I found Usa's Christmas present." "So what is it???" "Here look at it for yourself." And Mamoru hands Ken a small jewerly box. Ken opened it and looked at what was inside. "Mamoru, I think you're going overboard little don't you?" "No, Usa means a lot to me and I'm not going to let her get away." "She's said no once before, if you have forgotten." "That was to that slim-ball (refering to Seiya Kou which he hates more than anything in the world) and not to me!" "Okay, but don't be heart broken if she turns you down.  
  
Mamoru left the room and found a phone. He needed some one to talk to and Minako, Makoto, Ami and Motoki where always there. If Mamoru couldn't talk to Usagi her friends where the next best thing.  
  
@------ @------ @------ @------ @------ @------ @------ @------   
  
Minako and Makoto had left to go shopping since Usagi was staying for awhile. The phone rang and Usagi picked it up. "Hello." "Usa??? I thought you would have left by now." "I deicieded to stay until it's time for 'US' to leave. Minako and Makoto really don't mind." "So, I see you miss me that much. What does Mr. Osaka say about you're staying until you leave?" "He just asked me if I was sure about the move and that he would have my things sent to Boston when I had an address. Also, if it didn't work out in Boston I could come back with questions asked or hard feelings." "We'll have a place of own when we come back." "You found 'US' a place to live already!!! That's great Mamo-chan. So what did you call for???" "I just needed some one to talk to." "Oh, okay. Well, I'll miss you Mamo-chan. I can't wait to see again." "I can't wait to see again either, Usa. Bye, Usa. I love You." "Bye, Mamo-chan. I love you too."  
  
After Usagi hung up the phone she thought to herself. 'I miss you so much Mamo-chan, It gets harder every day you're gone. It's only a few until Christmas.'  
  
@------ @------ @------ @------ @------ @------ @------ @------  
  
As Mamoru walked back into his room he saw Ken had company. "I'm sorry, I'll come back later." "Mamoru, you don't have to leave this is my cousin Setsuna." "Hello," said Setsuna. "I have things that I need to do before Christmas break. So, I'll see you later and nice to meet you, Setsuna." And Mamoru leaves.  
  
"What's wrong with him? Is he gay or something?" "That is a perfect of some one who is very home sick for his girlfriend and avoids all other women staying to himself until he can see his girlfriend again." "what's all those boxes? He hasn't even unpacked has he?" "That's his stuff. He's moving out after Christmas break." "What's the speical occasion for that, did he kicked out of school or something." "No, his girlfriend is moving here and their going to live other." "So why does this have to be done before Christmas break?" "He's going back to Japan for Christmas and he won't be back until school starts up again."  
  
@------ @------ @------ @------ @------ @------ @------ @------  
  
Minako and Makoto came back from the store with enough food to last them though 'Hurricane Usagi' They found Usagi sitting on the couch starring at the telephone. "Are you hungry,"asked Makoto. "No, I'm not hungry. I'm going to my room wake me up when it's Christmas." And Usagi left the living room. "She's starting to worry me," said Makoto. "You're right this is bad. I think I need to call Mamoru." "Minako, don't let Usagi know that have a phone number for him or she'll kill.you" "Well, I hope he's in, if he's not then we're in big trouble."  
  
@------ @------ @------ @------ @------ @------ @------ @------  
  
The phone in Mamoru and Ken's room rang and Setauna answered it. "Hello," a unknow female voice said. "Is Mamoru in?" Asked a scared Minako. "Hold on, I'll get someone who can answer your question," said Setsuna. "Ken, there's a call for your roomate you might want to take a message for him, it could be important." "I'll be there in a minute." "His roommate will be right with you." "Okay," said Minako. At least the Mamoru cheating on Usagi was out her mind for now. "Hello," said Ken. "hi, I need to talk to Mamoru. It's really important." "He left about half an hour ago and I don't know when he's going to be back or where he went." "It's important that I speak to Mamoru. It has to do with Usagi-chan." "Okay, I'll have him call you when he gets in. What's your name, so I can tell him who called." "My name is Aino Minako and I'm Usagi's friend." "Okay, bye!' "Bye," said Minako. 'Mamoru, where the heck are you? Usagi-chan needs you now more than anything.'  
  
@------ @------ @------ @------ @------ @------ @------ @------  
  
Meanwhile in Usagi's room, she quietly thinks to herself. 'I wish Christmas would hurry up and come. I don't know how much longer I can keep my secrate from everyone. I wonder how Mamo-chan is going to take the news. He'll probably not want anything to do with me after he finds out. I just wish I could tell somebody. I know I'll just tell Mamo-chan that I've changed my mind and I don't want to go to Boston. Although if my dad finds out I'm as good as dead. He'll disown me and then I'll have nobody. I don't want to be alone and I don't want to push Mamo-chan away again. I love him so much that I don't want to hurt him. I must tell Mamo-chan ......."  
  
@------ @------ @------ @------ @------ @------ @------ @------  
  
Mamoru comes back and Ken is sitting on his bed doing some homework. "Mamoru, someone called for you while you where out." "Who was it?" "Some girl by the name Aino Minako." "She shouldn't be calling here." "She said it was important." "Nothing can be that important." "She said it had something to do with Usagi-chan?" "What could be wrong with Usa?" "Idon't know, she didn't say what it was about." "I'll be back."  
  
@------ @------ @------ @------ @------ @------ @------ @------  
  
"Hello." "Hi, Mamoru." "Is Minako there, Makoto?" "No, she's out right now, but you can talk to me." "Do you know what's wrong with Usa?" "She won't eat and she stay's in her room all day. Me and Minako are very concerned about her." "I can be there in two days." "What about tomorrow?" "It's too soon. I have to take my exams before I leave and I need to give my teachers at least twenty-four hours notice. I also have some more stuff I need to move before I come back from Japan." "Okay, but please hurry Usagi-chan needs you." "Bye, Makoto. I'll see you guys in a couple of days." "Bye, Mamoru." And Mamoru walks back to his room.  
  
@------ @------ @------ @------ @------ @------ @------ @------  
  
While Minako and Makoto are in bed sleeping Usagi quietly sneaks out to go and get some food and a little fresh air. Usagi felt bad that she had to hide like this from her friends, but she didn't want them to see her like this. It was bad enough that the man she deeply loved was in another country, but to have a part of him with her that she didn't count on was worse. At least with Mamoru in town she wouldn't have to sneak out anymore. She could just stay with him in his hotel room; then she really wouldn't have to face her friends. It was almost sunrise now and she had to sneak back in quietly just as she had gone out and being careful not to leave a trace of her escape.  
  
@------ @------ @------ @------ @------ @------ @------ @------  
  
"Mamoru, what are you doing ?" Asked Ken. "Preparing to take my exams early just like what you should be doing." "Why? We'll have enough time to taake them before we leave." "No, we won't. And we're leaving earlier than planned." "Why? And how much earlier?" "It's none of your business why and in two days we're leaving. Unless you've changed your mind about going?" "No, I haven't changed my mind. I still want to go. I can be ready when you are." "Okay."  
  
:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)  
  
Stay tuned for chapter 4: "Mamoru's Arrival"  
  
Also even though there is a phone in the dorm room Mamoru prefer's to use one where nobody is around.  



End file.
